Octavio x Fresh
by Kriskirby
Summary: Oct is heartbroken. And he doesnt even HAVE a Heart. Then someone new comes to town.
1. Chapter 1

A cold, eerie breeze flew through Octavio, he didn't mind the cold, the wet snow beneath his slippers, or the darkness around him, only shattered by the bright moonlight from the sky of snowdin forest. The darkness wasn't the only thing that was broken tonight. His heart was, too. His friendly rival, Sans, has stolen Octavio's only current crush, Wolfpuppy. Oct let him, but regretted the decision the very second after.

Octavio was sad. He stopped walking, seeing a wall in front of him. It was his house, he wondered how he got there so fast. Shrugging, he walked inside and got in his bed, letting the sorrow and jealousy drift him to sleep.

The bright, stinging sunlight beaming through the window onto Oct's eye socket woke him up the next morning. He laid there in bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling, wondering if he'll find anyone like Wolfpuppy again. He got up, and walked out of the house, he didn't feel hungry at all. He walked into McDonald's, seeing every one of his friends sitting at a corner table, but somehow, he felt a hint of unfamiliar atmosphere. Oct saw there was somebody new at the table. Octavio walked up to them. They all greeted Oct.

"Hey, Oct." UT said, presenting the new friend of theirs to Oct. "This is Fresh Sans."

"Sup" Fresh said. Taking another bite out of his Burger, he sticked his hand out to Octavio. Oct Began to like this new person, he sat next to Disbelief and reached his hand out to greet Fresh. Once their hands met, a loud PPPPPPLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRR came from Fresh's hand. Everyone began to snicker.

"Heheheh. I showed him that! It NEVER gets old!" Sans told Oct. Oct was a bit annoyed at Sans, but somehow, he couldn't be mad at Fresh, not because he's new, but because of something else... Oct couldn't figure out what the weird feeling was. It felt like love, but different... UT noticed Octavio's expression, she knew very well what it meant. Sans also noticed Oct's 'ungrateful' expression.

"Gee, Kakarot. I guess your FUNNY BONE'S BROKEN!" Everyone burst into laughter, Except for Octavio and Disbelief.

"Sans, why?" Oct said, Disbelief continued,

"Your puns are despicable, Father."

"Well, I find them... QUITE HUMERUS!" Wolfpuppy said, Everyone began laughing again, of course, except for Oct and Disbelief.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SANS!" Everyone noticed Papyrus was in another one of the tables.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Disbelief told Sans.

"Come on! That was a real RIB TICKLER!" The entire place was a mix of laughs and screams.

"BAH!" Papyrus flipped a table and ran out of McDonlad's.

"BAH!" Disbelief did the same. There was a long pause.

"Are we gonna keep playing Truth or Dare or what!?" Fresh said, breaking the silence. Everyone nodded. UT decided to go first.

"Oct! Truth or Dare?" UT said.

"Dare" Oct decided.

"I dare you to... Kiss Fresh!" Ut said. Oct blushed a bit.

"W-What?" Oct was shocked. So was Fresh.

"W-WHAT!?" Fresh said as well.

"You two heard me." UT said, giving Oct a, "I know a funny expression when i see one, Oct!" Look. "If you do it, I'll let YOU dare ME. Deal?" Oct nodded, and looked at Fresh. Fresh looked back nervously. In a split second, Oct gave Fresh a very small kiss on his cheek, making them both blush. Oct then quickly turned and headed towards the exit. Fresh got up and ran to the bathroom to was his face. Before leaving, Oct told UT,

"I DARE YOU TO FRENCH KISS SANS!" And then he left. Sans and UT immediately blushed and looked at each other. Wolfpuppy tilted her head, with many mixed emotions, thinking, "What is going on!?" Fresh came back to the table, still rubbing his cheek with soap.

"What did I miss?" He noticed Sans and UT.

"Oct ran out, and he dared Sans and UT to kiss." Wolfpuppy told fresh. Then, Sans teleported out, startling Wolfpuppy's current position a bit. Then, UT got up and walked out of McDonald's. Then Fresh opened the door, saying, "See ya." Wolf was left alone, so she just walked out, Her wolf ears twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

Oct began walking again, thinking about what he did. As he passed a Lake, he saw Skelebro playing leap frog with Dat Boi.

"I am the best at this" Dat Boi said.

"Well, duh! You're an actual Frog!" Skelebro said, he then noticed Octavio and walked up to him. "Hello, Oct. Is something on your mind?" Skelebro said. Oct looked at Him and said,

"Nothing..."

"I can see you're lying" Octavio adjusted his scarf.

"Well... There's this new guy i met... He's pretty cool..."

"You must be talking about Fresh, i know him. He sucks at board games." Oct smiled a bit, but the smile didn't last long at all.

"Yeah, him. Well... UT dared me to kiss him... And i did." Oct tried hiding his face but failed miserably.

"I see. You have a serious medical condition that can't be cured, It's love." Skelebro told him.

"Come on skeleton. I don't have all day." Dat Boi told him. Skelebro ignored.

"Yeah... That's it, i thi-" Octavio was interrupted by a loud BANG! off the distance. He looked into the direction of the sound, and he saw Hola and Pootis shooting birds.

"I must go now. Memes don't usually have patience. Good luck, Oct." Skelebro said, trotting back to Dat Boi. Oct sighed and decided to greet Hola and Pootis. He had nothing better to do anyways. He put his hands back in his coat pockets and walked slowly over, looking at the ground. As he looked down, he saw dozens of dead birds, Canaries, parrots, pigeons, owls, even an eagle.

"Hey." Hola looked at oct and waved.

"Yo. Do you want a sandwich?" Pootis said, handing a sandwich over to Oct.

"What's it made of?" Oct asked, just out of curiosity, He'd eat any type of sandwich.

"Sandwich is made of sandwich" Pootis told him, revealing a sandwich inside of the sandwich.

"Thanks" Oct shrugged, and took a bite. He then asked, "Hola, how do you bond with Mean wolf so easily?"

"Well, it's not very complicated. We just love each other the same amount. Also, we have A LOT in common." Hola said, taking out a cigar. Oct thought for a bit. Maybe he could compare their similarities! But that might not turn out well, since Fresh is dank as fuck and Oct is a selfish son of a bitch. He could at least give it a try.

"Thanks, Hola!" Oct said, running off. Hola gave him a 'see ya' type of wave. Pootis shot another bird. Oct began walking again, realizing he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. As he walked, he began to think of similarities between him and Fresh, even though he had only met him for 4 minutes. So far, he knew he enjoyed humor, and fucking around... And the fact tha- Okay, Octavio doesn't like any of those character traits. He began thinking of what HE likes. Oct likes to call Sans a cheating Bish... He knew Fresh wouldn't do that to Sans. He was at the point of giving up until he felt something soft hit his head. As he snapped out of his thinking, he looked down, seeing a paper airplane.

"Hey, Oct!" He heard a slightly familiar voice. It was Blueyez. She walked over to Oct.

"Blueyez? I thought you weren't going to be in this story!" Oct looked at Blueyez, picking up the paper airplane and putting it in his coat pocket, in case he was bored and wanted to throw it.

"You, Numbnuts! You know how much Sans likes to lie!" Blueyez reminded him. Oct suddenly felt a ping of recognition. He remembered how much of a liar Sans is.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. How could i forget?" Octavio felt a bit dumb not remembering how Sans is, even though he knows Sans very well.

"UT told me about you and Fresh. What's the matter, ya liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him?" She asked in an annoying voice. Oct hid his face in his jacket saying,

"Maybe..."

"Well, let me give you some obvious advice. Never, EVER, be at a point of giving up."

"But what if-"

"NEVER!" Blueyez gelled at Oct to a point of scaring him a little.

"O-okay..." Oct said, his pupils still filled with shock.

"Good! Bye bye, now!" Loveheart said, skipping away from the still petrified skeleton.


End file.
